A Favorite Song
by inquire
Summary: Just a short-one shot about Megamind and Roxanne, pre-movie. My first fanfic, so please R&R!


**This is my first fanfic, so be nice!**

**Disclaimer: I do not and never will own Megamind.**

Roxanne smirked at her blue kidnapper, enjoying the frustration on his face. Megamind kidnapped her once or twice a month. She didn't exactly know why. It wasn't as if she was the best kidnappee that he could find. In fact, she bet there were hundreds of other girls he could use to lure Metro Man into his plans. And she never cooperated with him.

"Won't you scream just this once?" Megamind pleaded, his large green eyes silently begging her to do as he asked. This time, they were in an old factory where dust coasted almost everything. A few BrainBots hovered here or there. Minion stood against a wall. A giant red x was sloppily painted on the floor.

"Nope."

"…Fine. Suit yourself, Miss Ritchi! I will have to do very terrible, eevil things in order to make you cooperate with today's eevil plan!"

"What evil, terrible things? You've never hurt me. You've got to be the worst supervillian ever!" Roxanne taunted, making Megamind pout. Silently, behind Megamind, Minion laughed. Roxanne smiled at him. She genuinely liked the little fish that followed Megamind around and went along with his evil schemes.

Megamind seemed to deflate slightly. He sighed. Roxanne almost felt bad. Megamind wasn't such a bad kidnapper most of the time. As she had said, he never hurt her, and had even saved her life from a falling chainsaw once, although she had been half-conscious and he denied everything.

"Fine. Minion! Code: cue the music and call Metro Man! Let's just get this over with, since Miss Ritchi here can't cooperate!"

"Do I ever?"

"Silence! You are the hostage, and hostages do not speak! They can scream, but since you seem incapable of that, silent terror will have to do," Megamind said haughtily, turning to his blinky dials and buttons. Roxanne laughed.

"Silent terror? You really think I'm terrorized?" Megamind glared over his shoulder.

"No, but we can at least pretend that you are," he snapped. Then he turned around so that she wouldn't see him pout. Honestly, was screaming for your kidnapper really that hard?

"Sir, what track should I play?" Minion asked, not really wanted to intrude on their witty banter. Sir didn't like that. Minion knew it was because he had a little 'thing' for Miss Ritchi, but he would never admit that. He was too 'eevil' to have a crush.

"The one we were listening to last night?" Megamind told him, exasperated. NO, things were not going the way he wanted them to at all. At this rate, he would never unleash his Rock Em' Sock Em' kittens. Roxanne's smirk found its way back on her lips.

"What song, Megamind?" Roxanne purred, trying to flirt with him. It normally worked when she wanted information. Megamind slid his chair over to her.

"Temptress. You have ears, don't you? Why don't you wait and listen?" Megamind asked softly, pushing the chair and letting the momentum swing him around Roxanne.

Back in Black began to play out over the speakers, and Megamind jumped up like an excited kid.

"Finally! Minion, summon Metro Man! And start the live feed!"

"You'll never get away with it. You never do. What makes you think that today will be any different?"

"…It just will be."

"And Back in Black? My favorite song is much better than AC/DC." Unnoticed by the pair, Minion slipped out and began to fiddle with the camera that would broadcast Megamind's latest failure to Metro City.

"Oh really? And what would that song be, Miss Ritchi?" Megamind asked, intrigued. Roxanne smiled again.

"Let me go and I'll be glad to tell you." Megamind smiled for the first time that day. Too bad it was his evil villain smile.

"Nice try Miss Ritchi. Why not just tell me? It's not like I have anything better to do until Minion gets the feed up and broadcasting to the helpless people of Metrocity."

"It's Metro City, and no."

"Why not?"

"I doubt you've heard it." Megamind scoffed at that, and actually looked slightly offended. Roxanne had trouble not laughing at his expression.

"Miss Ritchie, I'll have you know that I have heard most EVERY song! If you tell me, I'll probably know it."

"Fine. Come here." Megamind leaned in slightly. "Closer… closer…" When Megamind was just barely an inch from Roxanne, she leaned to his ear. Megamind ignored his heart beating faster.

"Well Miss Ritchi?"

"It's… none of your business." Megamind shot back and glared at her.

"Not funny, Miss Ritchi." Roxanne was laughing too hard to answer. Minion leaned back into the room.

"Sir? We're on in five…" Megamind leaped to his feet, panic igniting. He glared at Roxanne.

"Stop laughing!"

Needless to say, Roxanne kept laughing, the Rock Em' Sock Em' kittens were a failure, and Megamind was carted off to jail.

Later that evening…

Roxanne stepped into the shower, softly humming her favorite song, _Supervillian _by Nicole Scherzinger.

Megamind would never have understood.

**I hoped you liked it! P.S. I LOVE reviews… -wink wink-**

**? Inquire ?**


End file.
